


【授权翻译】不期之灵

by walitny



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, General, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walitny/pseuds/walitny
Summary: 时间线在加的夫【1】交错。
Relationships: Koschei/Theta
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】不期之灵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137648) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> 又是一个小短打！与上次的唐宁街10号秘事一样都是Tierfal太太的作品。  
> 关于法师遇见曾经的自己（His name was Koschei）的温柔的小故事。  
> #又是和博士成为情敌的一天  
> 翻译水平有限，多有（胡乱）意译，欢迎捉虫和观看原文！

那个自称为Harold Saxon的人在周末来到了卡迪夫。他今晚将在威尔士议会大厦发表演讲，一场再威尔士不过的演讲——这不仅体现在每块指示牌上都会出现的拗口的单词上，还体现在他们乐于假装自己相比于羊群对政治更感兴趣些。不管怎样，他先一步甩掉了他的随从，考虑亲自来制作手卡，起草一些东西来更好地塑造自己的形象，概述他将如何处理从裂缝【2】中涌出的奇怪生物…… 再加上一条关于权力和防御战略的含糊的但绝对能哄人安心的声明。操纵人类是一件简单得可笑的事ーー他曾在私底下无数次地、带着几分疯狂地嘲笑过。 他们的感情是如此直接，他们的大脑是如此简单，他们的生命是如此不规律的短暂。 它们可以被当成工具使用，但这就像试图用锤子制造电脑芯片一样，或是用螺丝刀做手术那样样，似乎总是不能很好地派上用场。

他会即兴创作出一些美妙无比的东西。他总能做到。即使他不能很好地完成，大天使网络【3】也能帮他搞定剩下的部分。法师的护卫是他自己创造出的。法师的救赎者是他自己。

法师差点失控了，因为他刚刚发现了那个曾被他抛之脑后的最糟的魂灵。

Kosche皱着眉，先是出现在贝卡站，接着在加的夫中央车站。而法师还记得，记得那时的焦急，记得那份担心，它们正随着时间的推移愈演愈烈。他记得他正想着为什么Theta追踪不到英国铁路的标志，这正是他们约好碰面的地方。他想不通，因为那个标志是那么的显眼，立在停车场正中间的一根柱子的顶部。而人类历史还恰好是Theta最近的研究项目。法师还记得他当时暗下决心再也不要让那个十足的蠢货离开他片刻，他还记得接下来发生了什么。

Koschei注意到了法师投来的目光，他回看了法师一眼，接着很快地移开了视线。只这一眼已经足以让他感到不安。尽管不愿承认，法师依旧怀念着那些时光，那时他还懂得羞愧，还能感到恐惧，他还能如此明晰地感受到一切——那时他还能专注于内心的感受，而不是受制于那残暴的、在他的脑袋里隆隆作响的、呼唤着他去战斗的四声节拍。那时，还没有什么不可挽回。

法师仍在看着Koschei, 尽管他知道他很快就得转身离开。而Koschei会颤抖着，为自己不能完全忘记那双像是加的夫苦力怕【4】一般令人不安的眼睛而恼怒。法师想扬起一个自得的笑，为着企图跟踪自己的念头，为着这跨越数个世纪的逆向自恋。可此刻他控制不了自己的脸部肌肉去砌出这样的笑容。如果Koschei 察觉出自己被跟踪了，他可能只会往另一个方向跑开，然后……

什么也不会发生。

作为一位时间领主，法师能够感受到时间的界线与波流、收敛与分支在他的周围温和地摆动着。分析出了koschei的想法，并将它公平地解剖开之后，他在一瞬间就完成了计算，知道他能够改变他的过去而不会抹杀掉他现在的未来。

就像koschei讨厌去操心一样，法师讨厌那些时间线语法。

他大步走向那个黑头发、蓝眼睛、穿着牛津衬衫的男孩——Theta特意为他选了这条领带，它很衬他的眼睛。他现在才想明白了这一层联系。那双眼睛是如此的奇妙，它们瞪大着，随着一个惊慌的、不悦的koschei从他自己身边退开。而那个自己早已被漫长的岁月、经历以及数次重生掩盖住了最初的样貌。

在koschei跑走之前，法师抓住了他的肩头。Koschei抬头看着他，有些害怕却毫不退让。这是一个他从没能做得更好一些的表情。

法师亲了亲Koschei的额头，然后放开了手。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

“你最好真是这个意思。”Koschei低声抱怨道，接着小心翼翼地离开了，也许正打算前去车站提醒某位员工……

法师颤抖着，因为时间线的涟漪正在调整，向外、向前、无休无止，不过这很快就结束了。宇宙几乎没有什么变化，小到可以忽略不计。Koschei 会悄悄地走进车站，但是当法师无声地离开时，他会改变主意去寻求帮助。 他不会再去等待，而是去找到 Theta。等到Theta 的鼻子沾上冰淇淋的时候，等到Theta因为被Koschei 逗笑而被威尔士蛋糕屑呛住的时候，他几乎已经忘记了这一天最初的小插曲。

那所有的苦痛仍等着他去经受。每一句谎言、每一桩失败、每一次背叛都等着他去背负。法师只是莫名地有种怅然若失的感觉。如果他能再来一次，他可能，他可能会……

但是对于这个Koschei来说，这个他违忤了悖论而创造出的、全新的Koschei来说，有过一个陌生人，对他说了声“抱歉”。

有位某某关心着他。那是一句真心实意的道歉。

有那么一刻，法师觉得鼓声安静了下来。

FIN

注释：  
【1】【2】加的夫、裂缝：威尔士的首府，dw的大部分剧集都是在此拍摄的。在剧中比较明显的作用就是那儿有一道时空裂缝，有奇怪的东西经常冒出来（火炬木小组的总部所在地之一），同时博士也经常在那里给T娘充电。  
【3】大天使网络：S3E12中法师设计的用来控制人类精神的某种大型催眠系统。  
【4】加的夫苦力怕：Cardiff Creeper，此处采用了音译。比较靠谱的搜索结果说是一支英国恐怖朋克乐队的名字(ˉ▽ˉ；)…  
在这里kos小天使见到绵斯特的心理大概就是大白天撞鬼了或者是遇见拐卖小孩的怪大叔的感觉（？）（激光起子警告）


End file.
